Fatherly Adventures with the Captain
by ohdearbabybird
Summary: Killian Jones has mastered being the Lieutenant of the Jewel of the Realm, the Captain of the Jolly Roger, the devoted true love counterpart to his wife Emma, but fatherhood-well that's just uncharted territory. Collection of Daddy! Killian drabbles.
1. Bedtime Stories with the Captain

Ever since they brought home little Liam a month ago, it was becoming a habit to find Killian in the baby's room whenever the little boy even so much stirred in his sleep. While she missed having Killian in the bed with her, she would gladly trade that for the scene she often stumbled upon.

She would find Killian regaling stories of him and Liam when they were children and in the Navy together or even some of his pirating adventures. What warmed her heart was how he told them to their little boy. He often spoke in hushed, but enthusiastic tones so as not to startle the baby, and would tell even the most minute details, wanting to share everything with his son. In return, little Liam would stare intently at his father as if he was soaking up every last word of the marvelous tale. She would find Killian sitting in the rocking chair, with his tiny little replica, cradled in his arms or against his chest- a scene she could watch for hours."You know, you're going to turn him into a little pirate with all these stories, before my father even has a chance to make him a little prince," Emma teased from the doorway.

Unstartled, because he could always just could tell whenever Emma was near him; Killian looked up from his son and gave her a grin that made her heart melt. It was the smile that he had for her, Henry, and now Liam- their little family. Liam sensing that his mother was near, squealed with excitement in the way that babies do with their mothers and Killian waved her over. She sat on the arm of the overstuffed rocking chair and smoothed her little boy's unruly hair, similar to his father's.

"He's beautiful," Killian whispered. It seemed that he still had trouble believing that this was all real- that he finally had his happy ending right here surrounding him. "And he's all ours," Emma whispered back kissing him sweetly and then touching her forehead to his.


	2. A Time Honored Tradition

It had been two days since they brought Liam home from the hospital and all Emma really wanted was to take a nice, uninterrupted nap. In pretty much every baby book they had, which was a lot (courtesy of Killian pestering Belle who was only happy to help out her friend), it said that she should sleep whenever the baby sleeps. That was pretty much impossible to do these past two days since everyone; literally everyone in Storybrooke came by to see her and the baby. While thankful that Killian woke up with her for every feeding, she was pretty sure that Killian was used to only a few hours of sleep being Captain and all, but she was not. Snuggled into her pillows, she was about to close her eyes when she heard a soft knock on the door, followed by, "Love?"

Turning over to face the door where Killian was, she smiled at him and patted a spot on the bed for him to sit. He grinned at her sleepy smile and opened the drawer of the bedside table and retrieved what looked to be a jewelry box. He sat beside her and cradled her cheek in such a loving manner. "My love, I have…something to give you."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Killian rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, a tell that Emma quickly learned indicated that he was nervous.

"It was a tradition back in my time that the father is to give a gift at the birth of his child to his child's mother." Emma started tearing up because she could see as Killian spoke these words, that he never thought that he would ever have this experience after all the pain and suffering. "Once I found out that you were with child, I've been searching around town for what I wanted to give you, the mother of my child, and the love of my life. But nothing seemed good enough for me to give to you, for giving me something I never dreamed of having, a child of my own."

He gestured for her to open the box and she carefully opened the clasp which held it together. Before she officially opened it, she glanced back up at Killian who was watching her with a mix of excitement and trepidation in his eyes. Turning her attention back to the box in hand, she gasped as she realized what he had given her. "Killian, where did you- how did you…"

Killian carefully took out the bracelet from her hand, setting it on her leg as he took her right hand into his. "As you know, Swan, you've pretty much had me from the moment we met, whether or not either of us was ready to admit that at the time. I've never known what it's felt like to love someone completely the way I love you or to be loved in such a fierce manner as the way you love me. I want to give you everything, for you've given me my happy ending. I would go through everything again and wait as long as I did to have what I have right now. I stopped by Gepetto's shop to see if he could help me in creating something to represent our little family."

The bracelet that Gepetto created was absolutely beautiful and unique. It was a bangle bracelet that had a tree of life charm. On each of the branches was each of their birthstones- Emma's, Killian's, Henry's, and Liam's. However what caused Emma to gasp was that at the foot of the tree was the design of a swan, which appeared to be protecting the tree, but also sheltered by it and its branches.

"What are you thinking, love?"

She glanced up from tracing the design of the bracelet and offered him a watery smile. "I'm thinking that you have given me everything I could have hoped for. I'm thinking about that lost little girl who never believed that she could have a happy ending. I'm thinking about how terribly in love with you I am."

Leaning forward, she placed her hands his cheeks, touched her forehead to his, and then pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "Thank you for loving me enough to be patient with me until I was ready. Thank you for not letting me run away from my happy ending and for always assuring me that I was always enough. Because of all that you have done, I have you and my boys and that's all I need."

"I do love you, Emma."

"I know. And I love you, Killian, so very much." She then pulled him in for a passionate kiss, wanting to convey how much she loved him and how much this gift meant to her."

Several minutes later, she was struggling to keep her eyes open as Killian pressed soft kisses to her cheeks, the side of her head, her jaw, and her neck. Settling in beside her, he pulled her up against his chest as he wrapped his good arm around her, lightly fingering the bracelet placed on her right wrist.

He brushed the hair from her cheek, kissed her forehead silently, and thanked whatever powers up above for letting him find and love this amazing woman.


	3. Captain's Camera

**AN: **Thanks for all the lovely follows/favs. I'm so glad that all of you are loving Papa! Killian. I'm always open to suggestions if there's something you want to see from the Captain's journey of fatherhood. Don't forget to review- they're very much appreciated and welcomed. **Reviewers also get a sneak peek of the next chapter!** -Laur

Sometimes it's hard for her not to laugh when she remembers that her Killian is the menacing, terrifying Captain Hook, when she sees him using his phone to take pictures. In fact, it was originally Henry's idea that Killian have a cell phone, in case of emergencies, which seem to be more of a norm for the small town of Storybrooke. So she got him a basic phone- to call and to text. During that time, she wondered if this was such a great idea because all he would do is bloody curse at the phone. He also had this tendency to call it the "talking phone device", much to everyone's annoyance (and humor, but they would never tell him that or he would milk it for all its worth).

As all technology goes, his phone became obsolete and he had no choice but to upgrade. It was a nightmare trying to explain to him why they called it a smartphone. Henry was the most patient with trying to explain and teach Killian how to use his new phone. Her father would get frustrated, her mother would get distracted and would show him all the cute things he could search for because his phone could "google", and she, being her father's daughter, would also get frustrated and do things for him. Her son really had the heart of the truest believer, even in such inconsequential circumstances, like Killian learning how to use his phone. Henry even figured out ways to make it easier for Killian to use his phone when he had on the hook or the fake hand. She once asked him why he was so intent on Killian learning. He told her because it was nice to be able to teach Killian something in return for all the sailing lessons. He also swore her to secrecy that another reason was because he wanted someone to play against with the games, and his grandfather was not a worthy adversary.

Not only did Killian live up to giving Henry a run for his money with the different games, but it seemed that he was a big fan of taking pictures, and even more so- showing them off to everyone. He would show off his pictures to Granny and Ruby at the diner, Belle at the library, basically anyone around town.

She asked him to see his pictures one quiet night they were enjoying together back at the loft. She would see his eyes light up and his beaming smile and could only imagine what he seemed to be showing around town. He unconsciously scratched behind his ears-his tell that he was nervous. With an encouraging smile, a playful kiss, and giving him her puppy dog eyes (her "secret-but not so secret weapon to get him to give into her", with a nervous smile, he relented, opened it and passed it to her.

There were so many pictures- where to even begin.

There were hilarious pictures of Killian and her father posing in ridiculous poses and pictures of the men of Storybrooke drinking it up at the Rabbit Hole (both sober and drunk).

There were some beautiful pictures of her and her mother playing with her little brother and even a picture of Henry chasing Roland who was chasing Neal.

There were pictures of him and Henry (selfie-style, as her son would say) and pictures of her, Killian, and Henry. Since Killian regained possession of the Jolly Roger, it became kind of a routine for them to go sailing during the weekend if the weather was nice, and more importantly if there wasn't a villain for them to fight in Storybrooke that week. He had pictures of Henry manning the Jolly Roger, of them on the ship, or by the docks.

However, what made her heart clench were how many pictures there were of the two of them. The ones that caught her eye were the candid ones of them. Pictures of him kissing her cheek right before he took a picture. Pictures of her laughing at him struggling to take a selfie. Pictures of her making silly faces at him and of the two of them laughing. Even a picture of just her hand in his resting on his knee.

"When you're Captain of a ship, it's essential that you document your travels and those you meet. It's quite possible that you might run into them again and it can be quite an embarrassment if you were to treat these people as strangers. I find that it's what separates an excellent Captain from a satisfactory one." Killian tilted her chin up from the phone to look at her. "In all the years of my life, it's very rare that I find anything that I would want to preserve the memory of forever. Except for you and my life here in Storybrooke. I want to remember every good day that we have, love. Besides the Jolly, I've never had anything of my own that I wanted to boast about, well…until now."

"I feel that way too." It had taken her many years, not as many as her pirate, to come to a point in her life where she was happy with who and where she was. There was a reason why her childhood box contained so few items- the items that represented the few bouts of happiness she felt during that time. "I love your pictures. I love how proud you are of them. Killian, you deserve your own happy ending and I…I am honored to be part of it."

"My love, you are my happy ending. You're not a part of it- you're all of it. Being with you, sharing a life with you, creating happy memories with you. That's my happy ending."


	4. Bath-Time

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you all are enjoying reading the Captain's adventures with fatherhood. Thank you to everyone who left a comment or sent me a message- I hope you got my reply! I'm asking you readers to please leave a comment- I don't care if it's short or long, whatever you're thinking is good too! It would really help me as a writer know if this fic is working and if you guys are enjoying the story. Maybe there's something you want to see? Put it in the comment! I'm always open to suggestions and I love writing prompts so more likely than not, I'll write it! **

The next chapter is one of my favorites so here's the deal: I'll post the chapter when I can get more feedback (because I'm starting to wonder if maybe you guys are getting tired/bored of this story). If you comment, I'll send you a sneak peek :) It's a good one!

She made her way to the bathroom hearing far more giggling and splashing she would expect to hear when it came to bath-time. The sounds of her boys' laughter filled her heart and she had to take a peek at the father-son duo. Her little boy, Liam took to the water like a little fish, even from his first bath. How different Liam was from his older brother! The memories given to her from Regina, depicted a different picture when she tried to bathe Henry as a baby. She remembered he would cry his little lungs out every time she tried to give him a bath, fussed his way out of the bath-tub using all the little strength he could muster.

She peeked into the bathroom only to find the two boys-wet hair plastered to their foreheads, bright eyes that twinkled with amusement and mischief, playing with the bath toys. At the sight of her, little Liam grinned widely, showing off his two teeth, and out of excitement, brought his hand down to the water, and splashed his papa right in the face.

"Not good form. Liam," Killian teased their son, as he shook his head, water getting everywhere. Liam laughed at his father, who resembled a wet, shaggy dog, and patted his head, causing her to laugh and reveal her presence.

Killian looked up at her, his eyes danced with happiness at even the simplest activity with their son, and she sat down next to him, hoping to join in the fun.

"Don't even think about it, Killian! You are NOT getting me wet!," she warned. He smiled at her and leaned over to quickly give her a peck on the lips. He grabbed a towel to dry off his hair while she played quietly with Liam, making funny noises for his bath toy duck.

"Alright young land, your time at sea is over," Killian said as he reached for the young boy, towel in hand to dry him. Whether or not Liam knew was his father was saying, he giggled at Killian while he reached up for him. Emma watched her husband make silly faces to keep Liam entertained so he wouldn't wiggle out of his grasp as he dried the young boy and giggled, loving this side of Killian, only his family got to see.

Liam fell asleep quickly in her arms, tired out from bath time, and she peppered his forehead with kisses and gentle coos. Killian came up behind them, wrapped his arms around mother and son, and they smiled as they watched their little boy drift off to dreamland, accompanied with childlike, soft snores. Goodnight little sailor, they whispered as they wished sweet dreams upon their boy.


	5. It Must Run in the Family

**AN: Okay so this one snuck up on me and I just had to write this up. I promise the next chapter will be the one that I was getting all of you excited for and I'll post that early next week! This chapter we'll see that the first day of school can be nervewracking for everyone, even the son of Captain Hook!**

An early riser, long before his days as a Captain allows him now the chance for a regular morning routine- to sit at his kitchen table, his hands wrapped around the mug of coffee, as he listens to the ripples of the seas and the chirps of the morning birds. But on this particular morning, his routine is disrupted when he feels a tug on his flannel pajama pants (he's picked up a few things from the prince and they're warm which is nice against the Storybrooke chill), before he's joined at the table by his youngest son.

The young boy looks lost in thought, his eyebrow furrowed in the same manner that mimics his father, his chin resting on the edge of the table. Much to Emma and everyone's amusement, the young boy (from birth) has turned out to be Killian's mini-me, both in physical appearance and mannerisms.

"Hot chocolate, son?"

The young lad shares his mother and his half brother's love for the heart-warming, sweet-tooth drink, dashed with a sprinkle of cinnamon.

Liam nods his head vigorously, whatever troubling him quickly forgotten with the words of his favorite drink. Killian stands up from the table and grabs some milk from the fridge before heating it up on the stove. From behind him, he can hear the quiet hums of the old sea-faring tunes he used to sing to Liam as lullabies. He glances over his shoulder and finds the young boy softly singing as he stares outside the window, his small feet dangling from the chair as he swings them back and forth.

Once the milk steams, he grabs the cocoa powder and begins stirring it in, as he questions his son. "Something on your mind, lad?

He's met with the sound of silence, one he knows quite well- similar to Emma (and himself,but he won't admit it) young Liam's quietly brood quietly brooding over the troubles that seem to be turning and tumbling around in his mind. Killian isn't one to push and he'll gladly wait until Liam seems ready to talk. He pours the steaming chocolate drink into a mug, similar to his, and sprinkles a dash of cinnamon on top, before carrying it over to the table. Placing it in front of his son, winks, "Drink up me hearties-"

"Yo ho!" Liam chimes in, wrapping his fingers around the mug- the same way he's seen his Papa done innumerable times. Killian chuckles at the young boy's enthusiasm for piracy (taken after his old man) and takes a sip from his cup, before gazing out at the water, the calm dance of the waves as they hit the rocks against the shore.

"Papa?"

Killian turns his gaze from the water to the young boy sitting in front of him. "Aye?"

"Is it okay if I stay home and go with you to the docks today?" The young boy hesitantly asks his father- his hopeful look tugging at Killian's heartstrings. It's almost enough to sway Killian to acquiesce, but he pauses, knowing that Emma wouldn't be too pleased with him.

"Hmmmm….but what about your school?"

"That's okay, Papa! I can just go tomorrow!" Liam offers as a compromise, his little head nodding at the brilliancy of this plan.

"But, lad, your first day of school is today. Not tomorrow." Killian sets down the mug, his perceptiveness did come in handy when it came to reading people, but most especially his family. He can sense that perhaps young Liam is feeling less enthused about the docks and more anxious about heading to school.

Liam stares down at his mug, watching the swirls of chocolate as they mingle with the sprinkles of cinnamon. He doesn't want to look up because he knows that when he does and he meets his father's eyes, he'll start crying. He doesn't want to do that because he's supposed to be brave, like Henry, like Mama, like Papa.

"Liam.." Killian's soft voice, gently coaxes the young boy to reveal what's on his mind, his true intent of wanting to go to the docks today.

He's never been able to hide anything from his Papa, even times when he knows that he's bound to get in trouble. He hasn't been able to sleep the past two nights, turning and tossing around in his bed, reciting the names of the constellations in his head (Papa and Henry taught them to him while sailing), his little stomach fluttering with more nerves than excitement. All of his feelings have finally caught up to him in addition to his lack of sleep and the tears just spill forth as the cries wrack his little body.

Killian's heart aches at the sight of his son sobbing- even when the young lad was a little babe, he found it heartbreaking to let him cry. He gently moves his chair over to Liam's side and rubs the young lad's back, whispering words of reassurance, in hopes to provide some comfort to his son's ails.

Once Liam's cries turn to whimpers and soft hiccups, he looks up, meeting Killian's concerned gaze. Killian tugs on his right ear, the little motion between the two of them that says I'm listening, and tilts his head and waits.

All of Liam's fears come rushing out, quickly, his words blending in together- he doesn't stop to even take a breath, until his father tells him, to stop and breathe.

His worries about not making friends, about being away from mama and papa, about what if the teacher doesn't like him. His voice breathless once again as he relays this all to his father. Once he's finished all that he's wanted to say, Killian hands him his mug of hot chocolate, no longer steaming, but still warm, and gestures for him to drink. All the crying and the explaining have made him quite thirsty so he takes a long and large gulp.

"Liam David Jones. Do you know who you were named after?" Killian leans forward, resting his chin in his hand.

"Liam for Uncle Liam, your brother, Papa. And David for Grandpa, Mama's Papa," Liam answers slowly.

"Aye. And both of those men are two of the strongest, bravest, most pure of heart men I know. But do you want me to share with you a secret?"

"Aye."

"They've been scared and nervous before too. It's a normal feeling lad, when you venture into uncharted and unknown lands. Your uncle was nervous and scared for his first day on the Jewel of the Realm. Way before he was the captain, when he was a young lad, a bit older than Henry, working as the ship's swabbie. Likewise, your grandfather too felt the same when he was a shepherd, who had to muster up the courage and fight off what would his his first or many dragons. So you see lad, even the bravest have their own fears they have to confront."

"So you're saying it's okay that I'm scared?" Liam asks softly.

Killian nods, as he watches his son take in all that he's just told him.

"But just like Uncle Liam and Grandpa, I'll be okay?" Liam quietly ponders.

"Aye, more than okay, son." Killian's smile is enough to appease the young boy's fears and his heart feels lighter once he sees the young boy relax and go back to drinking his hot chocolate.

It's a bittersweet moment for him. His happiness is met with a small hint of sadness that his young boy is about to make his first venture into the world and that Liam won't always need him.

As he stands with Emma, before they wave him off into the classroom, Liam reaches his arms out for a hug, which he gladly accepts. He ruffles the young lad's hair and reminds him to practice good form, which Liam whispers back.

* * *

Leaning against the side of the car, David hears the school bell ring and he waits to see the moppy black hair amongst the school children exiting the building. He sees Liam bound out of the building, waving goodbye to the new friends he's made on his first day, and he greets his grandson with a fierce hug.

"Hey buddy! How was your first day of school?"

His simple question is met with the chattering of an excited five year old, ready to share every detail of his day. Leading them to the car, he listens as Liam sprouts off different facts about his teacher, the class pet (a bunny, how cute), the people he sits with, the craft they did. He buckles Liam in, before they make their way to Granny's to meet up with the rest of the family.

As they drive over, he notices a hush come over Liam. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he sees Liam staring outside the window, so he asks if everything's alright.

"Grandpa. I gotta tell you something."

"All ears, buddy."

"This morning, I didn't want to go to school. I was scared and wanted to stay home with Papa. But he said that it was okay to be scared because Grandpa, you once were scared, but you're- you're one of the bravest men Papa knows! You're Prince Charming!"

David laughs at the awe that goes along with Liam naming his enchanted forest moniker. "You know Liam, your Papa's one smart guy. It's okay that you were scared and that you didn't want to go at first, but you know what? I'm proud of you because even though you were scared, you found the courage to go and face your fears."

"Grandpa, do you ever think I can be as brave as you?" Liam asks hopefully.

"As brave as me, and your Uncle Liam, and your Papa combined!" His reply must be pretty good because it's met with laughter from the backseat.

* * *

Once they enter Granny's, Liam immediately runs over to his parents and his grandmother. His excitement barrels him forward and he's swept up into a hug by his mother and father. Later that evening when Liam is in Emma's arms as they head out of the diner, Killian runs up to David and thanks him for picking up the young boy from school.

"You know, Liam mentioned something to me on our way home. He said you told him that I was one of the bravest men you know. I told him I always knew his father was a smart cookie."

"Smart what, mate? Did you say cookie?"

Waving him off, "It's an expression. Doesn't matter. Anyways, I'm really honored that you think of me in that way."

"I once told you when we were back in Neverland that you would get along well with my brother, Liam. I truly meant it, mate. You both are two of the most stubborn arses I know."

Killian looks over at Liam up ahead with Emma before he continues. "But you also are brave, and strong, and loyal. You fight for what's right and I want my son to grow up and be like that."

"He will be. He has you to look up to, to guide him, and show him the way." Killian nods, humbly, as David claps him on the back.

"If you two are done your little bromance moment, anyone mind getting the door for me?" Emma teased from in front of them, head tilted to the side, a content smile gracing her face, her son in her arms, snoring softly on her shoulder.

"Come on, ol' man, we gotta get the little pirate to bed." David would never hesitate for the opportunity to tease his friend of his advanced age.

A small smile, one of fondness and nostalgia, softly lit up Killian's face as he watched David jog up to Emma.

It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if his son ended up being a little prince. Perhaps even a pirate prince- but with a name like Liam David, one thing's certain- his son will definitely be one stubborn arse.

**AN: Did you see the little Harry Potter easter egg I put in here? What did you think? Did you want to just give little Liam a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay? Writing this made me really miss Liam :( Are there any OUAT characters you wish we could see again? Let me know in your review! Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing- I love all the suggestions and all I'll say is stay on the lookout for future chapters ;) The reviews have really been so great in keeping me motivated to continue writing knowing that many of you are enjoying this! Be on the lookout- my new multi chapter Captain Swan fic will be posted on Monday!**


	6. Oh Little One

**Author's Note: **Happy Comic-Con Week Oncers! This is the first part of a prompt asking for Killian feeding baby Liam his bottle and rocking him back to sleep. Kinda got away from me- Mama! Emma wanted her turn at a story. Never fear- there's still plenty of Daddy! Killian feels with this one.

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm I owned a bag of chocolate chip cookies when I started writing this...

* * *

The chill that accompanied Storybrooke nights prompted her to snuggle in closer to her husband's warm side. At her movement, Killian's arm snuck around her, pulling her to lay her head on his chest, as he rested his good arm around her back, his fingers, sleepily playing with the ends of her hair. Even in his sleep, his body reacted to her- reaching out for her, holding her, intuitively protecting her- even if it was just from the winter wind that seeped through the drafts of their home. His soft hum at her body being close to his-the warmth shared between them, their legs intertwined underneath the fluffy, goose-feather filled duvet, her head resting above his heart- caused his chest to gently vibrate under her cheek, gently lullling her back into the dream state her body was utterly craving.

However, a soft coo resonated from the baby monitor, perched right by Killian's side of the bed. At the first sound, she already knew that all traces of sleep had disappeared for her husband. She could feel a little leap in his heartbeat, at the low cry of their new addition to the family. Before the soft coos build up to a screeching wail, she could feel her husband, slowly and carefully try to slide out from under her, without waking her up.

"Shhh, love. You rest here- we'll be right back." Before heading out, he lovingly kissed her on the forehead, followed by her nose, and lastly her lips, making sure to tug the blankets around her body close so that no warmth escaped their bed.

Killian Jones was a good man- he was a good husband and a good father. He had so much love in his heart to give, and since she took a leap of faith with him, he had spent every day showering her with it. His actions were pure of love for her- from the start, even when she was not ready to believe it or accept it out of her fear and her old wounds. Together, they spent each day helping the other heal and slowly they began building their happy beginning- something both of them thought they would never have.

She remembered seeing Killian teach Henry how to moor the Jolly Roger to the docks- his patience in his lessons, his happiness at Henry's excitement over how epic it was to learn from Captain Hook himself, and his pride for her son- it was almost too much for her heart. She didn't realize how close her son and Killian were until Henry shyly revealed to her one day that Killian asked him for his blessing when asking Emma to marry him. As well as making sure Henry himself was okay with them starting a new chapter together- the three of them. She had no words at the care and the thought that Killian had put into his actions- the love and respect that he had for her son. No surprise to anyone, Henry was asked by Killian to stand by his side and be his best-man.

However, nothing prepared her for the sight of Killian with their newest family member. He revealed to her the night after she revealed to him that they were expecting another shipmate to join them on board that he never thought he could have his happy beginning. Her heart ached for the young man her husband once was and still carried- a man whose heart was filled with the despair and darkness over his loved ones tragically taken away from him. She silently vowed that she would do everything in her power to make sure that nothing ever happened to any of them- never wanting him to feel that pain ever again. He softly kissed her, mumbling against her lips, his immense gratitude for the life that they had already begun creating together and for what was to come. He poured all of his emotions into that kiss- she could feel every inch of happiness, sadness, anguish, and hope, as his lips touched hers. As both of their eyes filled with tears, his hand reaching over to place it gently atop the baby bump that had yet to form, her mother's signature saying came to mind. _Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing._

She was shortly joined by father and son, coming back into the room. The soft cries of their little one had settled- his hiccups and his tear-stained cheeks remained, while he was nestled in the bare arms of his father. The spitting image of his father, with his little tuft of dark brown hair, his blue eyes that shimmered with with tears. But immediately catching sight of his mother, his little chubby arms struggled against his father's hold, reaching out for her. Sitting herself up in bed, leaning against the headboard, he carefully transferred their child, into her awaiting arms. She nuzzled his head, breathing in the scent that all babies seemed to have. His hiccups prompted her young one to almost begin crying again so she softly cooed, humming a song, she once heard her own mother hum to her little brother.

"Seems like our little **_pirate_ **was feeling all lonely in his bassinet," he said as he placed more pillows behind her back to make her more comfortable, as she opened her pajama top, to feed their son.

She chuckled softly, cradling Liam's head, as he began to eat. "Pretty sure, our little _**duckling**_ was just hungry."

A little competition between the two of them (because it was them so how could they not) over the nickname for their son- pirate versus duckling. Henry threw his hands in the air at their banter and vowed to remain impartial (but he spent and adored Killian too much- even adopting his stepfather's sense of humor with teasing at the expense of his mother, so he sometimes jokingly called Liam, little monkey, eliciting guffaws from Killian and scowls from her).

As she fed their son, Killian stayed awake beside her, completely encaptured in the sight of mother and child. Their young boy definitely had his father wrapped around his tiny little pinkie from first sight and she knew that in the future, she would have her hands full with all three of her boys.

She asked if Henry was woken up by Liam's cries, but Killian assured her that their other young lad wouldn't wake up even if Leroy, the dwarf himself, came barging into their house. Times like these made her remember the fake memories given to her by Regina during the lost year. While her heart still lightly ached that she did not have real memories like this with Henry (given everything that happened), she still found herself extremely grateful that Henry came and found her- their relationship was truly unique and one she wouldn't trade for the world. Because of what happened, Henry became the young man (now author!) that he was today.

A soft tug to her hair caused her to look down at Liam, but it was not her son that was pulling for her attention- it was Killian. His eyes crinkled with partial sleepiness but mostly contentment coupled with the gentle smile pulling at his lips- she couldn't help but lean her head to the side, having her forehead rest against his.

She would gladly give up sleep for moments like these- she just better have a mug of hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon and a dollop of whipped cream waiting for her tomorrow morning.

* * *

_You know what makes Daddy! Killian's heart full with love besides his family? Reviews :) What a cheeky lil' bastard._


	7. Priceless Treasure

**AN: Don't own OUAT, but I do own the show on DVD and technically on Netflix. That's like the same thing, right?**

* * *

Being aboard a ship for so many years causes a pirate to form some habits that no matter whether he be on land or sea can't be chased out of him. Most nights, he's restless and god bless, his wife has learned to sleep through his tossing and ruffling of the blankets providing them warmth against the nighttime chill. Since they brought home the newest addition to their family, his restlessness has led to him wandering down the hall from the bedroom he shares with Emma to the nursery just a room over. Most nights, it seems that his little pirate is attune to his father's schedule- the young lad will be awake, cooing to himself as he lays on his back, watching the stars dance across his ceiling, both from his mobile and those that pass through the window from the Storybrooke nighttime sky.

On this particular night, he's been awake for what he guesses to be about an hour and he's tried counting sheep, counting backwards from some obscene number, and he just can't fall back asleep. Emma's cuddled up next to him, her body pressed up against his side, her breaths even and her lips slightly turned upwards-she's happily asleep and he wouldn't dare wake her up. He's learned his lesson-waking up his beloved before a decent hour is no fun for anyone, especially him. Her little snores (_the lady doth protest too much in his opinion that she does not snore_) are quite endearing and he knows that she must be really tired.

He carefully maneuvers his way out of the bed, placing a pillow in his place so that if Emma scoots closer, she won't be met with an empty space on the bed. His feet lead him to the nursery and he's met with the happy babbles of his son, who seems to once again be on the same schedule as his father.

He leans over the crib, finding the little boy amusing himself by kicking his tiny footed booties in the air, and he can't help but chuckle at the silliness and happiness Liam has further brought into his life. Upon seeing his father, little Liam ceases kicking and instead redirects his efforts in reaching up to his father, wanting to be held. Emma used to tease him that if they had a little girl, he would be a goner- she would hold him in the palm of her hand AND have him wrapped around her pinky. Now he knows the truth- it didn't matter if they had a little girl or boy, he would be a goner regardless. Holding Liam in his arms, he walks them over to the rocking chair that's by the window.

In the few steps from the crib to the chair, Liam has already found hold of his hair. The young boy's dark black curly locks remind him of the man he was named after and Killian ruffles his son's hair, much like how Liam used to do to him.

"What say you little lad, perhaps a nightcap with your old man?" His heart feels full, having the opportunity to share these moments with his son. He feels the same way when he gets to take his other son, Henry, out on his ship. Moments he once dreamed of having- when he was a young, wide eyed lieutenant on the Royal Navy. He dreamed of raising a family, being the father he wished his father could have been- having these small moments be a part of his life. Moments he thought he would never have- when he became a pirate, feeding off of the justice he sought with every fiber of his being, or the ruthlessness that had taken ahold of his heart, or so he thought. These were moments he would never take for granted-moments that were right up there for him as the most priceless treasure.

"Old man, indeed." Emma's teasing voice called to him from the other side of the room. Her head tilted to the side resting on the doorway, as her eyes crinkled with sleep, take in the sight in front of her. Her smile, albeit tired, still illuminates the room, and both father and son, respond happily to her surprised presence.

"Did I wake you up, love?" Her hair tousled by sleep frame her face in a way that makes him want to meet her halfway and give her the most gentle of kisses. This woman is the reason why he has these moments- she gave him a new reason to live, she gave him the strength to find the best version of himself, she gave him love and acceptance for all of him- the pirate, officer, father, lover, and man- she saw all of it, even when he could not.

"Bed felt lonely without you." Her hands, just like her son, find their way into his hair, running her fingers through it. She sneaks a kiss onto Liam's cheek, causing the young boy to erupt in giggles. She sits on the armrest of the rocking chair, one hand resting on Killian's back, the other cradling Liam's head.

She hums a familiar tune, a seafaring song that she's heard him sing to himself multiple times over. Both of her boys have their eyes on her, the littlest one's head finding his place on his father's shoulder, his eyes fighting to stay awake. Her husband has a gentle gaze on her, one that speaks volumes of love and contentment, his eyes crinkling with happiness.

Soft little snores, much quieter but still bearing a resemblance to his mother's escape the young one's lips, and Killian gives her a teasing look- _just like his mother_. She mock glares back and nuzzles Liam's back, before placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Meet you back in bed?" She says as she stands up, the sleepiness has returned and their warm, fluffy bed is calling to her.

He nods back, and she leans over to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. He slyly finds a way to deepen it, nipping on her bottom lip to allow entrance for their tongues to meet. She gasps and pulls back, "Don't take too long." Her voice sings out as she makes her way out of the bedroom.

He chuckles to himself, knowing full well that by the time he's found his way back into bed, his wife will be well on her way to dreamland.

Leaning back into the chair, the gentle rocks of the chair, remind him of his old days- sitting on the deck of the Jolly, allowing the waves of the sea to bring sleep back to him. He reminisces, having walked this Earth for so many years gives him quite a collection to pick from.

_So you can stay here and be a part of something_. He could never forget the words that Emma once threw back to him years ago. Words that hit him square in the chest, grabbed hold of his heart, found their way into the intricate walls he had spent many years building up. Words he couldn't shake off, no matter how hard he tried to flee.

Looking down at his sleeping son, thinking of his wife that was waiting for him back in their bed, and remembering that tomorrow his other son would be back home from his weekend with his other mother, he smiles to himself.

_Best decision he ever made._


	8. Newest Arrival

His knowledge of childbirth was rudimentary, but even he knew it was a bad sign when they ushered him out of the delivery room, without a single explanation for what was happening. In the Enchanted Forest (from what he recalls, granted it's been at least fifty years), most men wouldn't even dare step foot into the birthing room. However, given that he never thought that his dream of becoming a father was ever going to come true, there was absolutely no way he was leaving Emma's side and missing out on the birth of their child.

As he paced the halls leading to the operating room, he recalled the moment he learned he was going to be a father. His Swan had not been feeling well, cursing the stomach bug that she seemed to have caught after returning from visiting Elsa back in Arendelle. At the routine Sunday night family dinner at the Charming's loft, he walked in on an intimate conversation between Emma and Lady Snow. Apologetic for his rude interruption, he tried to make his exit, when his words were brushed aside and he was given a friendly pat on the back by a grinning Snow. He was quickly ushered out of the loft by a blushing Emma, no explication for what he stumbled into.

The next morning when he woke her up with her regular kiss and her usual coffee, her cheeks became flushed and she turned away the coffee, opting for some hot chocolate instead. He thought nothing of it at the time, assuming that perhaps the hot chocolate would be better for her unwell stomach. Later that day, he received a text from her, which prompted an anxious feeling to take place in the pit of his stomach.

_Mom thinks I should see Dr. Whale. I'll meet you at home for a late dinner._

His fingers itched to call her, but before he could even press the Emma button, she sent another text.

_Killian, please don't worry. You wouldn't want to develop wrinkles on your youthful face! ;)_

He laughed to himself because as much as she was an open book to him when they first met, she could now read him better than anyone else, perhaps even himself at times. He tried to put aside his worries and focus on finishing the tasks by the docks for the day, but the fact that his stomach continued to feel like it held an anchored weight did not escape him.

Later that evening, he met her at the door when he heard the sound of her keys jingling as she tried to find the house key. Surprised to see him at the door, a quick look of uncertainty and fear passed through her eyes (which did not escape him), before she was able to recover and greet him with a smile and a kiss. He had done well all day keeping his concerns to himself that he could not hold back any longer from probing her with questions as to how her appointment went and what Victor said.

She led him to the couch, a small smile forming from her lips, her small hand enveloped in his, as he rubbed his finger across her knuckles. She sat him down on the couch and told him not to move while she retrieved something from her purse. Placing the object behind her back, she sat down next to him and told him to close his eyes. He teased her that this anticipation was not good for his health and she quipped back that she was sure he could handle this, old man.

He was surprised when he opened his eyes to find a plastic toy duck wearing a pirate hat in his hands. He looked at Emma, questions written all over his face, the words caught in his throat. His beautiful Swan, happiness dancing across her eyes, two tears falling gracefully down the length of her face, leaned her forehead against his. He could feel her shaky breath and he was sure she could feel his, the excitement building between both of them. He grabbed both of her hands, the two of them holding the toy- carefully, lovingly-as if it was the most precious thing that came into their possession.

"_A baby," she whispered to him. Her voice small and quiet, to preserve the sacredness and beauty of this moment. His life had changed the moment he met her for she brought light back into his darkened, faded soul. This moment was another that would change his life and for as long as he lived, he would hold onto it in his heart._

_"Our baby," his words full of awe lingered in the quiet moment before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss._

That gnawing feeling that he felt nine months ago returned tenfold as he waited anxiously for news about his love and their child. He paused in his pacing, glancing back at the nursery, and his stomach tightened. He couldn't even say if it was their daughter or son because he and Emma decided to wait to find out and now he feared that he might lose them both. He heard the creaking of the door and the sound of footsteps approaching his way. Just like he did nine months ago, he met the person at the door, but only this time it wasn't Emma- it was Dr. Whale.

"Killian, before I let you go in there- I need to warn you. Emma's weak, but she's okay. She experienced placenta previa which caused bleeding during the delivery. But both her and your little girl are strong and are waiting to see you. Congratulations, my friend!" Victor reached over to give Killian the one-handed manly hug, and he smiled that he was able to give his friend the good news.

Killian quickly thanked Victor for everything, knowing his impatience for wanting to see his family was apparent, and quickly made his way to the room. His hands were shaking- _they were okay_\- and his heart was pounding so hard that he felt the sound ringing through his ears. He could never be prepared for the sight that he would meet when he opened the door- his two princesses waiting for him.

He rushed over to Emma's side, where she held their little girl in her arms. He quickly placed a kiss on Emma's forehead, checking that she was okay before he turned his attention to _his little princess_. His heart clenched, his eyes softened at the sight of his daughter. It was in that moment where he finally understood the saying _love at first sight._This rush of emotion hit him, in a way he only felt once before, when meeting Emma.

He met Emma's gaze, the love of his life, who after everything she had been through, never looked more beautiful to him than this moment. Her eyes were gentle with love, and her smile though tired, radiated happiness and bliss. He placed his arms around both of them, and vowed to himself to never let any harm come to them.

He reached to stroke his daughter's cheek, but she immediately grabbed a hold of his finger, causing the new mother and father to laugh. "I knew if we had a daughter she would be Daddy's little girl!"

Killian's smile quickly faded as the thought of how close he came to losing both of them came to the forefront of his mind. Emma noticed the sombered expression take over her husband's face and she waited, knowing he needed to come to terms with the scare they all received.

"I almost lost you," his voice croaked with fear and pain, the anguish crying out. "I almost lost both of you." He bowed his head down, not wanting Emma to see him cry. For all that she went through both physically and emotionally, he needed to be strong- he needed to be her rock.

"Oh Killian, don't you know?" Emma's heart broke at the sight of Killian's despair and she ran her fingers through his hair, urging him to look up at her. She saw the look of a lost boy staring back at her, a look she imagined he had when he lost his mother at a young age followed by his brother years later. "You could never lose us." She reassured him and used the hand not cradling the newborn to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes. She whispered words of comfort as gently stroked his cheek, her touch lingering, assuring him that she was very much alive. She was here, right by his side, where she belonged. He exhaled deeply, willing the memories of the past hours and the memories of loss from long ago to leave him so that he could enjoy this moment with his family.

He was in awe of Emma because as tired and as worn out as she was, she was still taking care of him and making sure he was okay. He couldn't even begin to imagine the fear she must have felt through the process. He grabbed her hand that was cradled against his face and kissed it tenderly, his eyes swimming with adoration and concern for her. "And you my love, are you okay?"

She nodded and her eyes met his. She was okay- she was surrounded and strengthened by the love he had for her and their family. She moved over, motioning him to sit beside her, where she carefully transferred his daughter into his arms. A little yawn escaping the babe before she settled quickly and comfortably, already having her father wrapped around her little finger.

Emma leaned over, placing her chin on his shoulder as she watched her husband and her daughter. He met her gaze with absolute love, she could feel it radiating from him so deeply, as she leaned her forehead against his, "Don't you know Killian? Your daughter and I are both survivors. We learned that from the best. _You_."


	9. Sonogram

"This is...our baby?" She peeled her eyes away from the sonogram to take a look at her husband, open mouthed, completely in awe next to her. His hand held tightly onto hers, his gaze never wandering from the screen, as he took in every detail-every pixel that made up the image of their baby.

"Yes, dear." She teased him, sharing a smile with Dr. Whale.

Killian quickly looked away to face Dr. Whale. "This is the child growing inside of Emma? Right now?"

Emma stifled the chuckle threatening to rise out of her as she watched Dr. Whale not only assure Killian of the validity of the image, but once again explain the process to him. All information mind you her husband knew- Captain Hook was one studious scholar, especially when it came to her pregnancy. His close friendship with Belle that began during her pregnancy and stay with him in the Jolly Roger, only fueled his curiosity once it came time for his and Emma's turn. Belle had no idea what monster she had unleashed when she offered Killian her pregnancy books. He devoured each book-cover to cover and for having lived for as long as he has, Killian's memory and recall was probably better than hers. Maybe it had to do with being a captain, she wondered, whenever Killian would pipe in with the most miniscule detail. He knew what was happening in terms of the baby's development every week and she thanked the heavens that Whale was patient with them...and that he scheduled them for the last appointment because they always ran over their designated time spot.

"Not really sure I need to ask, but would you like me to print you out a copy of the sonogram?" Well, Dr. Whale might have just become Killian's new mate with that offer.

"You can do that?!" Killian's bewilderment lingered on long after Whale left to go print them a copy.

Small moments like these were ones that Emma never thought she would get to experience. Her last time being pregnant found her in a prison, where the visiting doctor did not exude happiness or hope at the new arrival and never did they offer her a copy of her sonogram. Never did she think she would have a family that would love and support her. Or even find love that would tear down her walls and cause her to travel to the freakin' Underworld because dammnit she was fighting for her future- his future-their future- the one they worked for and deserved. And finally once she thought she could have this, the vision of her death crippled her hope for a happy ending. She finally wanted this- wanted the white picket fence, a baby brother or sister for Henry, a chance to have the small moments that would create the picture- and it was being taken away from her.

But Killian never wavered. He told her they would find a way. Her mother, even in the bleakest of times sharing a sleeping curse with her father, believed that they would save her. Henry, the truest believer, pushed past his fear and guilt, and held steadfast to his new mission: Operation Save the Swan.

And now here she is watching the fearsome Captain Hook marvel over their baby that she was carrying and she knew without a doubt that this baby, whether it be boy or girl, would have their father wrapped completely around their finger.

"And you know Killian, the next time we're here- we'll get to find out if we're having a boy or girl..."

"Ah yes! Well, only if our little duckling is willing to cooperate with us. Won't you, our little duckling?" He cooed, softly to her stomach. His voice was one their child seemed to already recognize from the womb. It was softer, but still with the same amount of love and mirth that he used when he spoke to Henry. Without a doubt, Emma knew that their two children were so lucky to have Killian as their father.

Killian lifted his hand from it's place on her stomach to cup her cheek. The love he had for her shone completely through his gaze and she instinctively leaned up to capture his lips.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Since her pregnancy, Killian's doting and willingness to help and make sure she was okay only intensified.

"Perfect. Well..."

"What is it love?" He immediately went through the checklist- had Emma taken her pre natal vitamins this morning? Her morning sickness should be over by now- she was in her second trimester. Was she feeling lightheaded- the questions raced through his mind.

Emma turned her head, kissed his palm, feeling the anxiety and worry roll off of him. "Sorry to scare you. Just a little hungry! Baby and me could go for some onion rings and a grilled cheese!"

"How about a salad, love?"

"Watch it babe. I'll eat a poptart." She eyed him, waiting for him to relent to her craving.

"Well if my love and our baby want onion rings and a grilled cheese, I know the best place for us to go." He knew he would never be able to change his Swan's dietary habits (at least he was making, some, though quite minimal progress with Henry), but it was always fun to tease her so.

"Good."

"Good." He pressed his lips to her forehead, relishing in the feeling of holding his two loves in his arms right now.

* * *

Dr. Whale had definitely risen to the top of Killian's list of newfound mates in Storybrooke. The good doctor not only made one copy, but placed the image onto a CD for them to take home with them. Throughout their car ride back to Granny's, Killian held tightly (but carefully on the edges so as not to create a wrinkle) to the photo. Emma knew there was no way that she was going to be able to talk him out of not sharing or talking everyone in the diner's ear off, nor would she want to dampen his excitement.

Killian first showed it to Granny, his chest beaming with pride. Granny winked over at her and told her that she was working on the blanket and was just waiting for the name.

He showed it to Ashley who shared in his excitement. Her happiness for Emma and Killian, both of which were dear friends who had helped her with her own happy ending.

She traded cravings with Emma while, Killian kept Alex entertained with his silly voices, while trying to show the little girl the picture of who one day would become her playmate.

He showed it to Aladdin and Jasmine, both of whom were perplexed at how Killian could already have an image of the child inside Emma. He was more than happy to explain to them the intricacies behind the sonogram.

He showed it to Belle when she came in with Gideon. As he showed the picture to Belle sharing with her the details of the visit and how the next visit would tell them if they were having a boy or girl, Emma held onto Gideon, gently rocking him to sleep, the softest lullaby grazed her lips, but it was enough to soothe the little one.

He showed it to her parents. Her mother cried with joy and her father clapped Killian on the back and pulled Emma tight to his chest- she would forever be her father's baby, his little princess.

He showed it to Henry, and she had to give it to her kid, he acted as excited as any teenage boy would be. But he saw how excited his step father was, so he put a little more oomph into his excitement.

* * *

One week later, Emma was sure that he had shown their sonogram to all of Storybrooke. He even showed it to Grumpy. She noticed that he kept the photo in his breast pocket, so that he always had it on hand if he had to pull it out and show someone. Her heart melted at the utter care he showed when holding the picture and she thought that she would find a way to transfer the image from the CD and place it on his phone. She enlisted Henry's help and one day during his shower, they managed to add it onto his photo album on his phone.

Killian knew he had a family- he knew he had their love, but even the smallest gestures still got to him. This was never something he thought he would have, so when Henry and his Swan presented the picture of their little duckling on his talking phone, he was at a loss for words. The patience, the understanding, and the love they bestowed on him was the greatest treasure, the greatest honor.


End file.
